


Shining Bright and Growing Strong

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Daenerys!Dan, Drogo!Phil, M/M, Plantboy Phil Lester, Starboy Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Game of Thrones Crossover. Phil was not pleased that his father had basically bought him a husband in exchange for an army. He was equally displeased that his new husband was scared to death of him.





	Shining Bright and Growing Strong

“You look like you’re walking to your funeral, not your wedding,” PJ teased before fastening the last sparkling chain across Phil’s shoulders.

“And that’s exactly what it feels like,” Phil muttered.

He had always known that he wouldn’t marry for love. As a prince he knew that his marriage would be for political gain but he had hoped that maybe it wouldn’t be so soon. They weren’t a particularly powerful people, nomads with a thirst for violence, and that didn’t lead to many political friends.

Instead, a disgraced house begged them for help in exchange for the hand of their youngest in marriage. This wedding would lead to Phil’s people getting a tie to a powerful house and more lands and to the Howells potentially getting their home back. That was all politics was, just people using each other to get what they wanted.    

His father hadn’t even discussed this with him. He had just announced the marriage and told him that he should be happy that the Howell’s youngest had been a man.

“Have you met him yet? Or even seen him?” Phil asked softly and PJ shook his head.

“No…but my grandfather served in the palace when the Howells ruled. They weren’t…the kindest,” he said hesitantly. “But this Daniel might be different. It’s his brother who is so determined to get back to the kingdom.”

“So determined that he would sell his brother to a stranger for access to an army,” Phil sighed. “He might be old or…or cruel or not even like men. What then?”

“It doesn’t change that you’ll be married.”

“He doesn’t even know our language!” Phil turned from the the small collection of jewels that belonged to his family. “Or our customs!”

“And he is lucky to have a husband like you,” PJ gave him a tiny smile. “When I was sold to your father as a servant I was terrified. The stories of the Lesters are that you are violent and barbarians. Now, I’ve known you long enough that I know you are a good man but those stories are all that this boy has heard. Be patient, be kind.”

“I suppose we should get this over with.”

“That’s the attitude,” PJ clapped a hand on his back and they walked through the tent opening together.

The party had obviously started without them. The people of Lester took any opportunity to drink copious amounts of wine and the marriage of one of their princes was reason for celebration. His soldiers cheered him on and gave him blessings as he made his way to his father’s tent.

His brother grinned at him, cheeks already red with drink and waved him on in. His father and the leaders of their clan were in the tent deep in conversation with a slender, serious looking man. His jaw was tight and his eyes were icy as he spoke in his odd language, translated by Louise quickly.

And in the corner must have been his new husband.

The boy standing as far away from everyone else as possible looked almost too young. He was dressed in flowing white and blue robes, so different from Phil’s own leathers and armor. Silver jewelry glistened from his wrists and in his curly hair. The boy’s wide dark eyes made him look even more terrified and it took everything in Phil not to try to comfort him.

The man who was speaking to his father turned to the boy and spoke to him in a low, dark tone. They both glanced towards Phil and the boy looked down, wringing his hands together.

“What did he say to him?” Phil asked PJ, noticing his friend’s tense expression.

“It’s not…polite to say exactly…” PJ glanced towards Louise who looked equally as surprised. “Basically he told your husband to make sure to please you.”

Anger bubbled up in Phil and he turned an angry look at the brother, Westley Heir of the Seven Kingdoms. It was obvious that he saw his brother as a pawn and nothing else. The tension broke slightly when his father turned towards Phil with a smile.

The ceremony was always quick and easy, just an exchange of gifts. When his brother had gotten married they had exchanged glistening swords and silks. For weeks Phil had gone back and forth on what to get his new husband. It had to be something meaningful and he wanted something that would be reassuring.

In the end Phil had chosen a ring. PJ had told him that in the other lands a marriage was sealed with a ring. The one he had found was done in black onyx with various sparkling jewels. The eyes of the court remained on him as he pulled the ring out of a small wooden box.

Daniel’s eyes widened slightly, looking almost comically wide surrounded by the dark liner he wore. The paint had to be another style of his people but it did make him look almost ethereal. The boy glanced from the ring to Louise and said something softly, his voice gentle.

“He thanks you,” Louise said and Phil tried to give him a reassuring smile but the boy’s gaze was on his feet again. “And says that it is lovely.”

After a beat Daniel glanced up to Louise and said something else, only to be interrupted by Westley. Red colored his cheeks and Phil felt another flare of annoyance.

“He regrets that he has no gift of his own. His brother remarks that he was the gift,” PJ translated for him and Daniel looked at him in surprise, obviously not have noticing that he was also there.

“Tell him that he has nothing to regret. I only wanted to…give him a gift I suppose. I want him to be happy,” Phil stumbled over his words. After the quick translation Daniel finally looked up into his eyes. It was for a fraction of a moment but it settled some of the worry that had formed in the pit of his stomach.

“Well, let us go celebrate,” his father crowed and they were led from the tent.

The feasting and drinking continued for hours. Through the entire event Daniel looked terrified and sat silently besides his new husband. He hardly even touched his food and throughout the entire night he just stared at his hands.

“Marriages between two men don’t happen in the west,” PJ said to him softly as the night ran long. “Nor do relationships really. There are kept boys and slaves but not husbands. That is why he is scared.”

“Please, tell him that he is a free and equal man here. No one will harm him,” Phil glanced to his new husband. PJ smiled and turned to Daniel, relying the message.

Daniel still didn’t look convinced.

The boy’s face went paler and paler as the ceremony ended and Phil led him to their tent. Awkwardly, Phil hurried around the tent. He fluffed up the pillows and furs and poured them both glasses of wine.

“Wine?” He asked, voice sounding strangled. He wanted so badly for Daniel to lose the appearance of a frightened rabbit. “Or not…maybe you just want to go to bed?”

At Phil’s gesture to the bed Daniel’s eyes flooded with tears and he wrapped his arms around himself. Phil froze before realizing what the other man must have thought. Pouring wine and pointing at the bed? Smart.

“Oh! No, no, no!” Phil blabbered watching in horror as Daniel reached for the clasp on his robes. “No! It’s fine! We don’t have to!”

Daniel froze completely before quietly murmuring something in his language. He looked exhausted and scared, eyes still shiny with tears and there was nothing he could do to make it better.

“Daniel, you are safe. I wont do anything to you,” Phil spoke slowly. “You wont be hurt.”

The boy stood silently for a long moment before muttering one word. “Dan.”

“What?”

“Dan,” he pointed to his chest and offered the smallest smile.

“Phil,” he pointed to his own chest and smiled back.

After their stilted introductions Phil lay on the floor, unwilling to freak Dan out more by sleeping in the same bed as him. It took some time but finally Dan lay down on the bedroll and fell asleep, clearly wiped out.

While sleeping Dan looked like a different person. He didn’t look scared or exhausted, he looked peaceful. It reminded Phil that his new husband was just a boy, younger than him. He was torn from everything he knew and thrown into an environment where he had no idea what would happen.

When Dan woke up he had prepared a breakfast of sweet rolls and fruit. They ate in silence, Dan still parked on the very edge of the bedroll, unsure of what his role was.

Honestly, Phil didn’t know his place either. He was uncomfortable and when he was uncomfortable he rambled.

“So…how long have you been riding? It’s funny because I’m actually a bit nervous around horses but I’ve been riding since I was old enough to hold my own head up,” he spoke quickly as he picked at the skin of an orange. “I have a horse named Winston who is like a million years old. It’s actually amazing he is still able to ride as far as he can. He’s just the best.”

Dan just stared at him, obviously not understanding.

“But…you don’t know what any of those words mean…” Phil sighed.

There was a moment before Dan held out a roll and pointed at it. His eyebrows raised when Phil didn’t answer and he let out a huff. Then he pointed again and the roll and it clicked in Phil’s brain.

“Oh! Bread!” Phil said.

“Bread?” Dan asked and Phil grinned widely.

“Yes!”

Now they had something to talk about, even if it was just teaching Dan the basic words in his language. The younger man was quite bright and caught on quickly, trying his best to communicate as much as he could.

Nearly two weeks had passed since the wedding and the blisters from riding had faded from Dan’s hands, hardening into calluses. Although the prince Westley complained constantly, something Phil could understand in any language, Dan seemed to be trying his best to see it in a good light.

They still had not even so much as held hands but Dan stopped looking at Phil like he was a snake about to strike and that seemed to be enough. Maybe they would never be husbands together but friends seemed to at least be a possibility.

During one particularly warm day of riding Dan seemed curious about one of the carts that followed the hoard. It wasn’t a food or supply cart but Phil knew that Dan had seen him disappear into it a few times.

“He is asking about your cart,” PJ spoke up, riding between them. “His best guess is that you have a collection of small fluffy animals to pet.”

“Wouldn’t that be a dream,” Phil laughed, getting a small smile from Dan. “If he is so curious tell him that we can look together come nightfall.”

Dan mumbled something after PJ translated it and PJ laughed loudly. “He says that he was never really fond of suspense.”

They rode throughout the day, stopping as usual to make camp when the sun began to drift further west. The tents were set up quickly by the slaves and Westley of course complained that his wasn’t prepared first. Dan waited patiently, thanking the slaves clumsily in their language, and then approached Phil.

“Cart?” He raised an eyebrow and removed his riding gloves.

“You really are curious,” Phil teased and nodded. “Alright, come along.”

Dan grinned and hopped on his feet like a child. They walked towards the cart, unable to really communicate as both PJ and Louise had gone to search for dinner but it didn’t really matter. The silence felt comfortable and familiar.

“So…this is mine,” Phil ran his hand along the cart before opening it.

It was obvious that Dan didn’t expect what he saw. Along the sides of the cart were pots of dirt and an assortment of beautiful plants. Dan stepped into the cart and ran his hands along the leaves delicately.

“My people don’t have a home,” Phil said softly. “We are always moving so we have no roots. These plants are…beautiful and healing and amazing. My father thinks that destroying lands means that he had conquered them and in a sense he is correct. I like to find these plants and take them with me. I carry different parts of the world with me every where I go. I get to see those parts grow in beauty and use them to help others.”

Dan had paused one of the furthest pots, eyes locked on the flower within. It wasn’t particularly large but it was one of Phil’s favorites. The stems were a rich purple and the flowers that bloomed were a strong blue. It was just beautiful.

“We call that one starflower,” Phil said softly.

“Starflower,” Dan whispered. “I know starflower.”

They spent almost an hour in the cart as Phil named each of the flowers, Dan repeating the name. He was surprised by how familiar Dan was with some of them. He explained the delicate flowers, the poppies they could get medicine from and some of the poisonous ones that were also some of the most beautiful.

Finally, the call for dinner was made and they stepped out. As Phil sealed up the doors to the cart Dan reached over to lay a hand on his arm.

“Thank,” he smiled.

“Of course,” Phil smiled back.

Watching Dan had quickly become one of Phil’s favorite things. He treated the servants with such kindness, stopping by to say hello in the few words he knew. They, along with the other soldiers and citizens, all seemed quite taken with their new prince.

He was a good man, a kind man, who was put into a bad situation. While Westley looked at Phil’s people like they were dirt under his feet Dan looked at them as if they were  _his_  people as well.

And Phil was maybe feeling more for him than before.

“Keeping a close eye on your new husband?” Louise asked, handing Phil a steaming plate of dinner.

“Just thinking,” Phil sighed. Louise and PJ had both been sold to his family for their translating abilities and ever since the beginning they had been treated like dear friends.

“I know you fell enough that I can say that I have never seen that look on your face,” a teasing lilt colored her voice. “You care for him.”

“And nothing will happen because of it. Dan is scared and friendless. He doesn’t need…his husband doing what he feared in the beginning. I don’t even know if he is attracted to men or…” Phil trailed off with a huff. “I think we’re friends but I can’t destroy that tentative friendship because of…this.”

“Okay, he is attracted to men,” Louise said simply and shrugged at Phil’s raised eyebrow. “He has told me that much, and he doesn’t hate you in the least. He thinks you are a kind man and he feels great respect for how you treat others. He thinks you will be a great leader one day.”

Warmth filled Phil’s chest and he ducked his head, feeling his cheeks burn.

“Of course my prince, that’s just what I’ve heard,” she shrugged and nudged his shoulder. “Take a leap. You might find his reaction interesting.”

The words tumbled around in his head for hours and had turned into a swirling storm by the time they retired to bed. As usual they busied themselves with getting ready and Phil spread a fur on the ground to sleep.

“Phil,” Dan’s voice surprised him almost as much as the gentle touch to his wrist. “Sleep bed.”

“What?”

“Sleep,” Dan scooted over a bit, patting the bed beside him. He still looked uncertain so Phil did nothing but get in beside him and lay down. He lay there, tense and worried, unable to really take in a breath for fear of freaking Dan out.

Instead, Dan lay next to him. He scooted in close and lay his hand upon Phil’s chest. The younger man snuggled in close and Phil couldn’t help but pull him in tighter. Nothing happened that night but it felt like everything.

The next day they smiled shyly at each other as they rode. It felt like something had changed, something had been made stronger, and it was freeing in a way. The ride was pleasant and warm up until King Westley rode up and started speaking to Dan. Based on his husband’s blush and frown Phil knew that he was saying something horrible.

“What is he saying?” Phil asked PJ who hesitated. “I don’t want you to hide anything. Tell me.”

 

“The king asks if he…” at Phil’s look PJ closed his eyes and continued. “Asks if he finally gave the prince what he paid for. He said that Prince Dan was an expensive whore and wonders if he fucked like one.”

Ice filled Phil’s veins. He wasn’t a violent man but he wanted to hurt the man who humiliated his husband. Dan looked uncomfortable and slightly angry, clenching his reins in his fists. Finally Dan spat something back that shocked Westley based on his expression.

“He just said that he doesn’t need to sell anything, that you are a good man. He asked his brother if he had any idea what that might be like as he has never seen it from him,” PJ whispered and the shock turned to fury. Westley grabbed Dan by the back of the neck and pulled him back hard.

“Hey!” Phil shouted, surprised by how harsh his own voice sounded. He nudged his horse forward and pulled Westley’s hand in a tight grip. “Don’t touch him!”

The king’s face twisted into an ugly scowl and he jerked his hand out of Phil’s grip so violently that he tottered on his horse. His words came out angry and high pitched, clearly insults.

Then, something bizarre happened.

Dan grabbed the thin reed that they occasionally used to whip the horses from his side and slammed it onto his brother’s arm. Westley let out a shriek and stared at his brother in shock. With narrowed eyes and a lifted chin Dan snarled something back to him.

Westley let out a snort and urged his horse forward, away from them both. His back was tense and he didn’t look back once. After a beat Dan reached over and placed a hand on his arm, eyes bright with worry.

“I’m okay, thank you,” Phil smiled and he smiled back.

“Thank you,” Dan replied, the words sounding clumsy on his tongue.

Weeks passed and Dan was becoming more and more like a Lester. He started adopting the clothing, learning more and more of the language, and becoming more comfortable with riding. He was also smiling more and spoke more to everyone around him.

He was Phil’s best friend.

And it was obvious that his brother was furious about it.

“We are close there?” Dan asked.

“We are almost there,” Phil corrected, Dan mumbling it after him. “Vaes Dothrak is a days ride away. You’re going to love it. Huge markets and feasts, it’s nice.”

Dan smiled brightly. “It sounds nice.”

It was amazing to finally be able to talk to his husband and it was clearly a testament to how outstandingly bright Dan was. Through the hours of conversation, he had really grown in the language.

The area they were camping on that evening was on the edge of a rather large hill, overlooking the sea of golden grasses. Goat was roasting on the fire and people were milling about, talking and laughing.

“It is like the cities in Westeros,” Dan sounded almost wistful, stretching his sore legs out in front of him. “They are big. Very big. There are…um…tall carts?”

“Buildings,” Phil corrected.

“Buildings,” Dan nodded. “Tall buildings and gardens. You would like the gardens.”

“It sounds lovely,” Phil leaned back against the cushions. It did sound lovely in fact. There were some very rare books in some cities that had paintings of Westerosi cities and they always astounded him. He had his tiny cart of plants but a whole field dedicated to exotic plants? It sounded like a dream.

“Someday you will come.”

“No,” Phil shook his head. “I can’t. The sea is evil and…this is my home, with my family.”

Dan nodded, seeming to understand. He leaned back as well, letting his fingers drift to brush along Phil’s. The evening seemed so peaceful and beautiful, Phil almost felt sleepy as Dan excused himself for a moment.

His eyes followed Dan walk around the fire when Westley stormed up to them, holding Louise by her hair. Dan froze completely, hand outstretched slightly in front of him. When Westley threw Louise to the ground Dan quickly crouched down by her and place a comforting hand on her back.

The king was shouting, startling the entire camp into silence. PJ quickly crouched by Phil and started translating quietly.

“He is saying that by now we should have crossed the sea and started getting his land back. He says that he paid his price and he is not getting what he paid for,” PJ whispered.

Dan’s eyes looked icy as he glared up at his brother.

“He says that…he will take his payment back and since he had no need for a used up whore he will just leave his body in this wasteland,” at those words Westley pulled out his sword and held it to Dan’s throat.

Everything seemed to freeze.

As horrible as Westley had treated Dan in the past this was the moment that stopped everything for Phil. This man could not be allowed to live.

Dan didn’t even move, just stared up at his brother with a dead look in his eyes. His brother continued to speak and Dan clenched his jaw.

“And now he says that it is only fair for them to make a price. He paid the youngest son of the great star and he wants them to pay up the youngest son of the…great cow herd. He’s demanding that they give him an army or he will kill you both.”

Despite the sword to his throat and despite the anger in Westley’s voice Dan stood. It clearly took the king by surprise and panic clawed at Phil’s throat. He jumped to his feet as well and then everything exploded in motion.

Westley scowled and started moving the sword down against Dan’s neck but the younger man grabbed the blade in his hand and jerked. Red blossomed on his hand and Dan was able to pull the sword away from his surprised brother’s hand.

Then the sword was spun around and plunged into Westley’s stomach.

His eyes widened and the two brothers stood completely still. Then Westley fell backwards with the sword still imbedded in him and Dan was left standing in a pool of the king’s blood. The ice in his eyes melted into shock as he turned to stare at his husband.

“He wont hurt you,” Dan whispered.

Phil hurried forward to take Dan away from the body that was being cleared off by some men. The younger man shook and remained silent, eyes locked on the blood dribbling from his sliced palm.

“Dan?” Phil asked gently, taking them to their tent. His cart was set up right next to it and he hurried into it after sitting Dan on their bed. He grabbed a thick leaf from a plant, slicing it open to reveal the thick gel like substance inside.

Dan was still in the same position when he returned and didn’t move as Phil hurried around the tent for supplies. He only reacted by flinching and letting out a hiss when Phil spread the gel onto his cut and wrapped it in thick bandages.

“He is dead,” Dan breathed, eyes still blank.

“Hush now,” Phil soothed him as he secured the wrappings.

“He was going to hurt you,” finally Dan turned to look at him. “He cannot.”

Phil nodded, reaching a hand up to smooth Dan’s cheek. The younger man reached up to press his hand against Phil’s, keeping him there.

“You are family,” he said softly, tears gathering in his eyes. “You and me. He cannot stop us.”

The he leaned forward and connected their lips. Phil’s eyes slid closed and he pressed closer against Dan, feeling his heart pounding against his chest. Dan let out a shaky gasp and deepened the kiss, shyly teasing his lips with his tongue until they finally separated.

They both lay back on the bed and just held each other. Dan was silent and trembled, twisting his fingers into Phil’s shirt. It seemed to take forever before he relaxed enough to finally speak.

“We are the stars. My family are stars,” he whispered against Phil’s chest. “It is our sign. Years ago at the start a star fell and then we were there. The people of the earth fought but we won and became kings. Then they killed father and we ran…Westley forget that we are stars.”

Phil nodded. He knew the myth of how the Howell family became leaders in Westeros. They believed that they came from the stars and overtook the people of the earth. The superior attitude and belief that they were basically gods caused many a rift between them and their subjects, eventually causing a rebellion that wiped out the Howells.

And now there was only one left.

“Westley said that stars burned, like fire,” Dan continued. “I want to be light. I want to lead, not burn.”

Phil kissed him on the forehead. “My star.”

When they left their camp the next morning Dan seemed to be a different person. Gone was the shy awkward boy. He sat tall in his saddle, a young confident king.

Phil didn’t quite know what would happen in the future. Perhaps Dan would continue leading a khalasar with him, by his side as a fair and well loved khal. Perhaps they would cross the sea to reclaim his land and live their days out among lush gardens.

But they would always be by each other’s sides.


End file.
